


Quite the Catch

by Nano1012



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, FanFictionNet - Freeform, Romance, Surfing, crossposted, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano1012/pseuds/Nano1012
Summary: AU;[OC] Anika, lived on Destiny Island, along with Kairi, Sora and his twin Vanitas and more pals.Their lives are laden with life trials and maturation. Romance ensues within the bounds of the sand and surrounding sea, and in their third year as high school seniors.M for language & sexual suggestionsCrossposted on FF under same pseud





	Quite the Catch

Updated 7/3/2014

"Oi, Anika!" Xion whispered behind her friend, nudging her shoulder.

Anika raised her head, "Mm-wha-?"

Sensei made her way over to the plum haired girl with drool on the corner of her lips. Anika looked up and paled. "Ya-Yamaguchi- Sensei!"

The teacher put her hand on her hip, "This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep In my class this semester."

"Gomennasai! Sensei!" She stood and bowed.

Ms. Yamaguchi sighed, "Well then, since you're up, recite Hamlet's soliloquy..."

Anika wiped her mouth and grabbed the novel and hurriedly flipped to the assigned pages and immidiately began,"To be or not to be..." in fluent English.

Upon the completion of the soliloquy, Sensei walked back to the front of the class and continued the lesson. Kairi sat to Anika's right and scrawled a note on the edge of her notebook. "You should really be more careful. :/" with the added crooked smiley.

Anika nodded her head in shame and sighed, grabbed her mechanical penicil with a Totoro cap and absentmindedly twirled it in her fingers. On her left Namine continued to take careful notes and annotated her copy of 'Hamlet.'

As soon as the end of the day bell rang Anika stretched out in her seat. She turned behind her to look at Xion, "Everyday feels like its getting longer and longer."

Xion giggled, "'Nika, it's only three. But Namine and I have swim club at 3:30, so your day isn't as long as ours.

Anika straightened and shrugged, "Exactly, we've got time to kill!"

Namine leaned over Xion's shoulder, "Not quite, we have a meeting with the other members since Captain Xion here thinks they need to work harder." she smiled.

Xion shrugged, "they really need to improve their speed, Nami." Then turned back to Anika, "Sorry 'Nika."

Anika pursed her lips, "Okaaayyy. But we need to hang out soon." She stood, "Kairi, do you have anything planned today?"

Kairi blushed, "I do actually" she paused while her other three friends waited for a follow up, "I have a date with Sora Hamasaki."

Xion gasped, "Omo! Hontoni?! Kairi, that's great!"

Namine gave her an encouraging but shy smile ,"Is this the first date, Kai?"

Kairi flushed, "It's actually the fourth." She looked to Xion, changing the subject of attention, "His friend seems to actually be into you though."

It was Xion's turn to blush, " You've got to be kidding me! Is it Riku?! If it is, I am fucking ecstatic!" she squealed in delight.

Anika laughed. "You guys are so lucky. Hey Nam', what time did you say the meeting was?"

Namine looked at the clock on the back wall, "Right now!" she panicked and grabbed Xion's arm. "Let's go!"

Kairi waved after them, "Have fun! And don't be too hard on them, Shi!"

Anika grabbed her bag, "Let's go, Kai. I feel like catching some waves before I start homework. "

Kairi nodded and the two left the campus. And headed home.

The two shared a small one story beach home on the coast slightly south of their school.

Kairi grew up on the island with Riku and Sora, but her parents died when she was very young. Leaving Grandmother to parent Kairi until Grandma died when Kairi was fifteen. From then on Kairi fended for herself.

In contrast Anika, due to familial problems, decided it was best for her to live away from her business-centered family on the mainland, to be on her own.

"So, Sora finally decided to ask you out?" Anika questioned lightly.

"Yeah. Such a doofus." The red head smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Anika chuckled, "Aw, man. I'm glad he finally did though."

Kairi dug through her bag for the key, grabbed her paopu fruit key chain and pulled the key loose. It jangled as she jiggled it into the old lock on the white french door adjacent to the rest of the light mint green house with plenty of windows.

Kairi rushed to her room, down the hall on the left, to grab a clean outfit and freshen up for her date later that evening. Meanwhile Anika changed into her turquoise swirl printed bikini and short black swim trunks.

Being an island, the day was still warm, as was the water, so cold wasn't a problem. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Kairi, I'm leaving now, so I'll see you when you come back. Text me if you're coming back or not, but I might not answer until late."

Kairi peeked her head out of the door as she was primping herself, "Okay. Sounds good! Be careful out there."

Anika nodded, "Got it." she turned and practically ran to the back of the house to grab her recently waxed cream colored longboard.

Anika made her way to the ocean quickly by taking a small set of stairs that led down to a small white sandy beach. She dug her board into the velvety rough sand to grab a pony band from her wrist and tied her plum shoulder length hair in a high ponytail.

Then she pulled the board from its standing position and set out to sea, paddling with ease.

After a few satisfactory waves she sat up on her board in the clear turquoise tinted rolling water and looked out to the horizon. She smiled to herself. Anika craved the salty air just about as much as she loved sea salt icecream from town. She swore she would marry the magical ice cream bar if it was possible.

With a comfortable sigh she gazed into the depths beneath her to watch the various tropical fish swim about happily: a school of Marbled Veil Angel fish, clown fish peeping from coral, and some blue tangs.

Waiting for nothing, Anika reluctantly questioned if she should return to shore around seven p.m. The sun had begun its descent into the water and she didn't want to be caught alone, in the dark, at sea. She pulled her conflicting thought together and decided to paddle back.

But before reaching land a figure in the distance, about a half mile north of her, distracted her out of the peripheral vision. However, despite her curiosity she let it be as she trudged her way back home. Shaking off the drying sand on her feet and moving her side bangs out of her face.

Kairi had locked the front and back doors, so Anika put her board against the side of the house. Then went to the window that accompanied her own room around the corner and pulled at the center, pushed it to the left and removed the screen with ease. She bit her lip in concentration while she climbed through her window and onto the small robin blue canvas love seat below her window. Anika made her way to her ebony dresser and pulled out a 32 D sized bra and a grey pullover sweater, she stripped herself of her suit and put on panties with black jean shorts. Then returned to her window and replaced the screen and closed the glass.

Tossed onto her bed, her brown satchel bag called out to her; homework! Homework!

She grumbled as she grabbed her notebooks out of her bag to practice English Grammar and brought it with her to the pastel blue living room with black and white furniture. Anika made herself comfortable at the foot of the black leather sofa in front of the glass coffee table. And tossed her phone to the side as she began with , "The modifier modifies the adjective that modifies the noun..."

While she internally cussed at every ounce of bullshit involved in the confusing language she completed the last of the assigned homework and her phone rang with the sound of a keyblade's 'shing'. She grabbed it, swiped it unlocked and read Kairi's text: "Hey, I won't b coming home tonight, so I'll c u 2morrow."

Anika replied ,"Alright, thanks for telling me. Have fun! :D do you want me to bring ur uniform to school tomorrow?"

A few minutes later: "Naw, I'll probably come back early in the morning."

"Alright ;) cya." Anika shrugged as she closed the messaging application. She spread her arms along the seat of the couch and looked at the ceiling.

*I wonder when Nam' will find someone, too. That Roxas guy's quite an attractive guy. Or maybe that dark haired twin of Sora's- * She let out a laugh and continued thinking. * Naw! Nam is too innocent for that flirt.*

Anika stood and collected her belongings as she went to the kitchen to make herself Ramen. Once the noodles began softening she cracked open an egg and tossed it into the small pot. She waited a minute before she removed it from the heat to add the chicken flavoring base and transferred it into a ceramic bowl. She grabbed her blue froggy printed chopsticks from the drawer and went to the living room again to begin channel surfing for some korean drama; King 2 Hearts.

When finished, she looked at the time: 9:47p.m. She washed the bowl and pot, and put it to dry. Her lips hummed 'Now or Never' by Nano on her way to her room down the hall and to the right. She plopped herself onto her mahogany comforter and snuggled within its warmth. A content sigh escaped her lips and she looked at her seashell 'Scentsy ,emitting a cranberry scent, plugged into her wall.

*Hmm. Tomorrow's Friday. So I'll see if Namine, Xion and Kairi can go surfing with me then.* Anika thought.

She rolled over and got up to turn off all the lights and went to bed, without bothering to change into pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. Decided to post this one, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Love Nano1012


End file.
